Revelations
by Frost3
Summary: a new saiyan crash lands on earth what is he here for?


A New Saiyan Arrival  
  
Goku and the rest of his family and friends were enjoying a nice picnic in the woods behind Goku's house. After eating Goku laid back to look at the sky and noticed a bright light falling out of the sky. Goku says, "Look there's a meteor falling out of the sky" as every one looks into the sky the meteor falls into the lake not to far from them so they go to investigate.  
  
At the lake  
  
A strange occurrence is happening at the lake as Goku and his friends arrive the lakes water has formed a wall around the meteor but the meteor is metallic and silver Goku looks into the crater and says, "It looks like a Saiyan escape pod" Just then the pod opens and a teenager steps out of it and floats into the air. I open my eyes and look around as I uncurl my tail from my waist. I land on the edge of the lake and let the water cover my pod I sense strong energy levels behind me as I turn around and prepare to fight. Goku and his friends watch the young man as he lands and the waters flow over his pod but Goku senses him tense up as the Saiyan turns around and prepares to fight. Goku grabs all of his friends and family and uses his instant transmission technique to transport them all to Capsule Corp.  
  
At Capsule Corp.  
  
Goku looks around frantically and heaves a sigh of relief as Vegeta turns toward Goku and says "What did you do that for Goku" Goku says "Vegeta couldn't you sense his energy level it was higher than Majin Boo's and he was only a normal Saiyan" Vegeta's face turns a ghostly white.  
  
Back at the lake  
  
I smile as I phase out and reappear behind Goku and his friends I turn invisible as appear so as not to startle them. Goku sense an energy level but only for an instant as he turns around to where it came from and sees the air shimmering a bit but Goku chalks it up as the summer heat. I open my mind to all of them and say "please don't be alarmed I'm not here to hurt any one and I will show myself to you all when you calm down" Goku and all his friends look around in a panicked sort of way. Goku says "everyone calm down he said he's not here to hurt us so I think we should wait and see what he has to say. I appear and say "thank you Goku I appreciate your doing that" Goku steps forward and asks "who are you and what are you doing here" I stop smiling and say "the name's Frost and I've come here to live for a while" Goku nods his head and asks "where did you come from" I think back and say "I was taken by Frezza at a very early age because of my extraordinary powers while you were fighting him I had been sent to a solar system far away to destroy it after I returned I learned of what had happened so I set out to try and find you to join together with what is the last of our kind". Goku turns to Vegeta and asks, "Does any of that sound familiar" Vegeta says, " yes I remember hearing of a small Saiyan child that Frezza recruited to his elite army but I had never seen him" Goku comes forward to shake my hand and says "your welcome to stay here as long as you like were all family here" I shake his hand and say "thanks its nice to know that I'm welcome here" Goku's son Gohan steps forward and says "hey dad maybe we should try to get him enrolled in school like me" I say "what's school is it any thing like the academy" Vegeta says "no the is no fight training just learning about the humans history" I say "oh, well it might be alright to learn a bit about there history" Goku's friend Bulma Brief's comes forward and says, "its getting late you guys we should turn in for the night, Frost your welcome to spend the night here at Capsule Corp." I look at her and say, "that's very kind of you I will stay but I would like to look around the planet first". I watch as Goku's family gather around him and they all disappear. I phase out and return to the site of my ship I raise the water off of my ship and fly down to open it inside of my ship I look around and grab a few of the items I have from our home planet including a complete account of our peoples history I close my ship back up and fly out as I let the water cover it back up.  
  
1 hour later at Capsule Corp.  
  
I land at the front door of the place and walk through it as I find my self in what looks like a tropical garden with strange creatures inside of it. I sense around for Bulma and after I find her energy signature I phase out and reappear next to her. Bulma screams as I look around and find myself inside the bathroom while she's taking a shower my face turns red as I run through the wall outside the room into the hallway 


End file.
